Nerazim
:This article describes the faction. For other meanings of the term see Dark Templar (disambiguation) The '''Dark Templar' are a group of Protoss who reject the Khala. To demonstrate this they cut their nerve appendages, severing themselves from the Protoss psionic communal link. There is a history of mistrust and hatred between the Dark Templar and the Protoss of Aiur.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Overview Psionic Abilities Dark Templar were taught to hide from the Conclave by the powerful Templar Adun. This ability has been described as "bending light" and "merging with shadows".Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Dark Templar wield the energies of the cosmos. These energies are harmful to the zerg cerebrates and Overmind due to the similarities of the cosmic energies they wield.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar consider their powers to be to be the "true gifts" of the protoss, and consider the Khala to be diluted and narrowed by the (former) leaders of the protoss. Their own powers are considered "wider".Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Dark Templar are cut off from the preservers; they have no preservers of their own, and their memories cannot be accessed by the preservers. They have the ability to "store" personalities within khaydarin crystals. A group of protoss survivors stranded on Aiur, the Tal'darim, were cut off from the Khala and developed abilities similar to those of the Dark Templar. History Rogue Strife Although the Khala ushered in a new era of peace for the Protoss following the Aeon of Strife, not all were willing to embrace the new doctrine. These dissidents, known as the Rogue Tribes, feared the Khala. The rogues held no ill-will toward their brethren and attempted to live their lives unnoticed as best they could. Nonetheless their existence was known to the Conclave. Approximately one thousand years before the events of StarCraft, the Conclave, under the leadership of Kortanul, had collected records on the locations of the Rogues. The list was lengthy and included members of all the Protoss Tribes. The majority, however, belonged to the Sargas Tribe. The Conclave ordered the new, young Executor of the Templar, Adun, to report by himself to the Conclave's Great Forum, in order to discuss the Rogue Tribes with him. Adun was shocked by Kortanul's description of them; by cutting themselves off from the Khala, they could create a new Aeon of Strife. Adun was given a prisoner to question. Adun felt that the slaying of other Protoss could also create another Aeon of Strife. He requested permission to bring the prisoner with him to the Citadel of the Executor so the other Templar could question her. The Conclave agreed, but demanded a recording of her execution, quickly. In addition, they gave him their information so he could quietly track down the other rogues, abduct them, and execute them. Adun was unable to bring himself to execute the Rogues, as his mental linkings with them showed that they were sane and had no intention of harming the other Protoss. He transmitted fake recordings of the executions to the Conclave, meanwhile relocating the Rogues to places of safety. However, Adun knew the Conclave would eventually discover his disobedience, so he began teaching the rogues how to hide themselves from the Conclave. The Rogues learned how to cloak more quickly than Adun could teach them. Unfortunately, the Rogues, still learning their powers, lacked the discipline of the Khala. They inadvertently unleashed psionic storms, which spiraled out of control on Aiur. The Conclave, scattering the storms "at great cost",Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. discovered the corpses of dead Rogues, only to realize these Rogues had been depicted in the execution recordings. The Conclave captured the remaining Rogues in secret. The clandestine pogrom against the rogues may have escalated into inter-tribal warfare.1998-07-17. Expedition; second Protoss civil war. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. The Conclave could neither punish Adun nor slay the Rogues, as he would force them to publicly admit the existence of the Rogues. The Conclave decided to banish the wayward Tribes from Aiur forever. The Templar under Adun were sworn to silence as the Rogues were loaded onto an ancient, but functional Xel'Naga ship. However, Adun's presence prompted Kortanul to psychically attack the Rogues, who responded in kind. Adun feared the Rogues would accidentally create another psionic storm. He created a blue mist with a combination of Khala and strange energies, which covered and protected the Rogues. However, the power caused Adun to burn out like a star. Shortly afterward it was discovered that the exiles had stolen the powerful Khalis crystal from the Sargas Tribe and taken it with them.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Inevitably some knowledge survived on Aiur and over time the rogues became the subject of myth and legends. Eventually they became known, in legend, as the Dark Templar. Exile The Rogue Templar journeyed through the stars for a long time, hundreds of years. During this time the creation of the Dark Archon was banned,Dark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. and the habit of cutting off their psionic appendages became common. In order to use psionic powers, they were forced to draw energy from the void. They also developed their fleet of Corsairs, vessels designed to defend themselves as they had traveled through the stars.Corsair. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. The Rogue Tribes eventually discovered the dark planet, Shakuras, during their journeys and remained, due to the presence of a Xel'Naga Temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. On the planet, they found a Warp Gate which they could use to travel to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. However, they did not use that Gate to connect to Aiur for a long time. Struggling to adapt to their harsh and nearly lightless environment (Protoss are photosynthetic),Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. the Rogue Tribes altered their skills and even their biology to cope. Eventually Raszagal, age 1045 at the time of the Brood War, and one of few Dark Templar who was old enough to clearly remember Aiur, became the Matriarch of the Dark Templar. She ruled for approximately five hundred years before the outbreak of the Brood War. Reappearance The Dark Templar learned of the Zerg when Sarah Kerrigan, undergoing a transformation in a cocoon, was transported to Char. Kerrigan released a psychic plea for help to former comrades, drawing the attention of both Tassadar (a High Templar) and the Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar were greatly concerned about the Zerg and chose to test themselves in battle against small bands of Zerg on Char. The Zerg proved frighteningly resilient and numerous, and so the Dark Templar brought the Khalis to Char so that they might try to wield its energies against the Zerg. Zeratul, a Dark Templar leader and adventurer, encountered Tassadar. The two Protoss leaders eventually joined forces against the Zerg. They hatched a plot to conduct a weapons test against Cerebrates, brain-like Zerg which control Broods which were effectively immortal, since the Overmind could reincarnate them from any injury, even death; the plot involved fooling the new Zerg agent, Kerrigan. The test was successful; Zeratul slew the Cerebrate Zasz.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. This formed a psychic connection between him and the Overmind; Zeratul learned of the Overmind's plans, and the Overmind learned the secret location of Aiur from Zeratul in a form usable to it. Kerrigan was dispatched to deal with the Protoss. She inflicted heavy defeats on the Protoss, who were forced to flee.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. They lost the Khalis crystal. Most of the Zerg then traveled to Aiur. Kerrigan captured Zeratul and the other surviving Dark Templar,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. but Tassadar escaped.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Tassadar later returned with reinforcements and rescued the Dark Templar; he convinced them to return to Aiur and help fight the Zerg that plagued that world. Return to Aiur The return of the Dark Templar to Aiur, working alongside members of the Templar Caste such as Tassadar and Fenix sparked a civil war between Tassadar and the Protoss Conclave. The Conclave did not believe the stated reason of the Dark Templar for being on Aiur (the ability to destroy Cerebrates). Before the Dark Templar could attack the Zerg, first they had to defeat the Conclave in battle. The Dark Templar stealthy tactics resulted in the destruction of the "Heart of the Conclave", but the canny Aldaris took Tassadar prisoner.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar vanished, causing Fenix to lose faith in them, but they returned in time to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Zeratul later slew two Zerg Cerebrates, weakening the Zerg forces on Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The Conclave saw the results of this and admitted they were wrong about the Dark Templar. However, they were unable to provide backup. Tassadar's forces launched an attack on the Zerg Overmind; after a desperate battle,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Tassadar charged himself up with Dark Templar energy and crash-landed his Carrier into the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. A Second Exile Tassadar's sacrifice had a strong negative effect, unfortunately; the Zerg went insane and slew most of the Protoss.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zeratul offered the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras as a refuge for the Protoss; Aldaris reluctantly agreed with him. The Khalai refugees fled through a Warp Gate to Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. They established a new settlement called New Antioch. The Zerg managed to follow them. At least two Cerebrates established themselves on Shakuras. These Cerebrates were slain, but the Zerg maintained their grip on Shakuras. Infested Kerrigan surprised the Protoss by appearing on Shakuras and offering an alliance. She said the Cerebrates were servants of a second Overmind growing on Char and were her enemy. If the second Overmind reached maturity, it would take control of her, turning her (once again) into a horrible murderer. Raszagal accepted her surprising offer, but Aldaris was offended and vanished.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Raszagal said that the Xel'Naga Temple on Shakuras could slay all the Zerg there, but only if the Protoss could acquire the Uraj and Khalis crystals. Zeratul, the new Protoss Praetor Artanis and Infested Kerrigan cooperated in acquiring these crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. They hurried back to Shakuras, fearing the Zerg had conquered it in the meantime. Aldaris' Rebellion When the heroes returned to Shakuras, they were shocked to find the planet gripped in civil war. Aldaris had taken control of the Protoss from Aiur and rebelled against Raszagal, who ordered the destruction of the revolt. Zeratul felt something was wrong with Raszagal, who was normally gentle, but followed her orders. Artanis, a High Templar, followed Raszagal in deference to Aldaris. Raszagal's forces defeated Aldaris, who then attempted to explain his reasoning for the revolt - Infested Kerrigan had taken control of Raszagal's mind - when Infested Kerrigan suddenly appeared and killed Aldaris. The shocked Protoss evicted her from the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal said that evicting Kerrigan restored her mind to herself. The combined Protoss forces seized the Xel'Naga Temple, which had once again been surrounded by the Zerg,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. and activated it, wiping the Zerg from the face of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Ulrezaj's Rebellion :Main article: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance A combined Templar and Dark Templar force left Shakuras to conduct a mission on Aiur; the rescue of a number of wounded Protoss warriors abandoned in Stasis Cells on the world. The Protoss had to fight their way past Zerg colonies to do so, but when they reached the Stasis Cells, a quartet of Dark Templar appeared and destroyed two of them (killing the Protoss within). They were forced to surrender before they could destroy the third cell.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives These Dark Templar were led by Ulrezaj, who hated the thought of harboring Khalai and other Protoss from Aiur on Shakuras. He claimed that slaying the high born Templar was a sacred act. In a demonstration of Protoss unity, a tribunal consisting of Protoss from Aiur and Dark Templar sentenced Ulrezaj to imprisonment. The trial was interrupted by an attack of Terrans, who had somehow discovered the location of Shakuras. Early in the attack, they freed Ulrezaj and his minions,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives who stole a number of Khaydarin Crystals before fleeing. Ulrezaj has created an alliance with Alan Schezar and his Scavengers, who had previously used Khaydarin Crystal-based techniques to control a Zerg Cerebrate and thus an entire Brood.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives Their plots included using warped Khaydarin Crystals to control and mutate Zerg until they could withstand the power of the Xel'Naga TempleStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives and to use a powerful EMP Generator during battle against the Protoss.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Their plan involved unleashing the enhanced Zerg upon Shakuras, which would cause the Dark Templar to flee to their hidden places, leaving the Protoss from Aiur exposed to assault. However, the plan partially failed; a combined Protoss from Aiur/Dark Templar force destroyed his warped crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj still attempted his plan, assassinating Schezar for his "treachery" and producing the enhanced Zerg. However he was defeated and vanished.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, "Epilogue" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Web of Treachery Infested Kerrigan had unfinished business with the Protoss. She returned in force after greatly enhancing her forces with assistance from unlikely allies. Her forces directly assaulted the capital, Talematros. The Xel'Naga Temple was not activated during the battle. Despite the capital's formidable defenses, her minion Infested Duran discovered a weak point and destroyed the city. During the confusion, the Zerg kidnapped Raszagal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Zeratul, backed up with other Protoss forces, arrived at Char, exceedingly angry at the kidnapping. Kerrigan proposed a deal; if Zeratul would help her kill the second Overmind, she would allow Raszagal to return. Raszagal herself helped convince Zeratul of the dangers of the Overmind. Kerrigan's Swarm and a number of Dark Templars battled with the second Overmind's Zerg and their United Earth Directorate masters and won a hard-fought victory. Zeratul personally slew the second Overmind. He then asked for the return of Raszagal, who appeared but refused to return. She was obviously still under Kerrigan's control. Zeratul "counter-kidnapped" Raszagal and fled with her.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The Future Kerrigan was not willing to let Raszagal escape. Her forces descended from Char's orbital platform in order to sweep the planet before Zeratul could initiate dimensional recall and whisk Raszagal back to Shakuras. She found the base where the Protoss were keeping Raszagal within a Stasis Cell and destroyed the base. Zeratul himself appeared, destroying the Stasis Cell and stabbing Raszagal. Before she died, Raszagal told Zeratul that she was finally freed of Kerrigan's control and "into your hands, I place the future".StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The Future, In Limbo :Main article: Dark Origin Kerrigan allowed Zeratul to leave the planet unharmed. The Protoss, however, had suffered a heavy defeat and were scattered. Zeratul tried to find survivors of the Protoss fleet and hoped to encounter Artanis among them. His companions discovered Protoss power signatures on a dark moon that had no record of Protoss settlements from before. Thinking Artanis might be down there, Zeratul took a small force to investigate. They knew there were Terrans there who might oppose them, and the Terrans did fight back. Artanis wasn't there, and the only Protoss were prisoners in Stasis Cells. The Terrans were taking part in a strange experiment, creating Hybrids of Protoss and Zerg, under the guidance of Samir Duran. Zeratul and Duran had a disturbing conversation, in which Duran implied he was a servant of a 'far greater power'; a power that has slept for countless ages and reflected in the Hybrid. Zeratul slew the sole Hybrid present, but afterwards was unable to tell his companions of what he had seen.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Zeratul vanished, leaving Shakuras bereft of one of its greatest leaders.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. In the four years since, Artanis has reached the rank of Hierarch, and is trying to prevent strife from erupting between the Protoss branches.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Raszagal's name is frequently invoked to keep the peace.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2008-04-16. The Story So Far...Part 2: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16 The Dark Templar have since become more battle-hardened due to the previous invasion of their homeworld by the Zerg.2008-01-10. BlizzCast: Taking You Deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode I. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-10. The Dark Templar in StarCraft II In the upcoming conflict, the Dark Templar have created a new form of cybernetic warrior, similar to the Protoss Dragoon, to assist them in combat; the Stalker, which has a short-range teleportation system.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Stalker. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. In addition, they are creating powerful war machines with the aid of their brothers from Aiur; one of the symbols of the union between the High and the Dark Templar, the mighty void ray gunship.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. The Shadow Walk The Shadow Walk is an element of Dark Templar culture that requires all Protoss to pass it before officially becoming a Dark Templar. It requires the aspirant to walk down a valley and keep only to the shadows, out of which Dark Templar will spring out unexpectedly to assault him/her. Once making it to the end of the valley without being incapacitated, the Protoss passes the test. Those who have followed the path of the Khala find it far more difficult to complete the trial and to date, only two individuals who have followed Khas's philosophy have passed, one of which was Tassadar, managing to pass the test through combining his Templar energies with those that Zeratul had taught him.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Warbands The Dark Templar often operate in small, independent warbands. Known warbands include; *Dabiri's Shadow Company *The Fist of Ulrezaj Game Unit :Main article: Game unit Known Dark Templar Famous Dark Templar *Raszagal (former leader of the Dark Templar, deceased) *Ulrezaj (later became a Dark Archon) *Zeratul Other Dark Templar *Dabiri (mercenary leader) *Darakian *Dark Templar (Hero), members of Zeratul's warband in StarCraft Episode II and Episode III *Dark Templar Hero *Khashilar *Miratix *Pagan the Pernicious *Shadow Pirate (mercenary) *Xerana *Zangakkar (based on concept art) Images Image:Zangakkar_3.jpg‎|Male dark templar in StarCraft: Ghost Image:DarkTemplar SC-G Cncpt2.jpg|Female dark templar in StarCraft: Ghost Notes *One of the ends of the scythe of the Dark Templar in StarCraft II is made of hydralisk skull. References * 2007-08-15. Dark Templar. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-16. Category: Protoss Factions Category:Protoss